Things we do for love
by normasashes
Summary: An attempt at fluff after seeing Sarah's flowy dress picture on instagram.


It was late when they got home from the firm. When they got to his condo, actually, but wherever they were going together had become home for them in the short time they've been together.

Since Faye Richardson had arrived and set camp in the firm, watching their every move, Harvey has looked forward to leave work more than ever in his life. Not that he had lost the passion for what he does, but it was never a secret that he likes doing things his own way and with that blasted woman being there made it all quite stressful. He felt like walking on eggshells all the time, not to mention the backhanded comments she kept throwing at Donna, questioning her ability to do her job.

So, as soon as he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, he went straight to the drink cart, got two tumblers and poured some scotch for the both of them. He didn't see Donna when he turned back around, but he could listen to her by his records.

"What are you doing?" He asks while walking to the living room area and sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Choosing something for us to listen to." She answers without looking at him.

"I wasn't planning on staying up much after drinking this, you know?" He says while setting her tumbler on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, we're going to go with my plan then."

"Which is?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"A-ha!" She says while pulling the vinyl from its case and putting it on the record player. "Dancing!"

He starts shaking his head, but his tired frown is soon replaced by a tired smile when the song starts playing and she pauses looking at him, her shoulders moving to the beat of the song.

She kicks her heels and wiggles her eyebrows at him, moving closer while dancing to the song.

He shakes his head at her, but lets out a low chuckle at her antics.

She shrugs and starts dancing by herself, twirling around, making her dress flow around her.

He just relaxes and watches her, taking a small sip from the drink in his hand.

She is making the weirdest moves he has ever seen, no doubt trying to make him laugh. She _did_ know him better than he knew himself and she knew he was stressed and tired. He hadn't said anything on the way home, but she just knew, and he couldn't be more thankful. Being with her felt so good and natural that he'd often think why he was such an idiot to not have pursued this earlier. However, he dismissed these thoughts just as fast as they came to him, because he knows that now was the right time for them, for him, to be all in for her and make her the happiest he could. He doesn't know what he did to deserve her, but he wouldn't question it. Looking back on regret would do no good to them; they have their whole lives ahead to make up for the lost time.

She approaches him and takes the tumbler from his hand, setting it next to her untouched one on the coffee table.

"What do you say?" She holds out her hand to him.

He concedes with a sigh. As if he would ever deny her anything.

He twirls her around, before pulling her back, she's stepping to the beat of the song, not letting him slow down completely.

"I like this dress." He says eyeing her up and down.

"Do you now?" Her expression is surprised.

"Why the tone of tone of surprise?" He twirls her again and holds her from behind, placing a kiss on the exposed part of her shoulder.

"Well, there's no slit, no full body zipper, no cleavage showing…" She faces him again and tilts her head, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I love you in green." He says while bringing her closer and whispers in her ear, "And knowing what's underneath it is enough, you don't actually need all those features to drive me crazy."

She holds both his hands further apart from her, stretching her arms. Even with the low lights and the distance, he can see the blush on her cheeks. He never thought he'd get to make Donna Paulsen blush. Turns out he's the only one with the ability to do so.

"I love your suit too." She pulls him back while making him turn around by holding one of his hands above his head. The movement making her stand on her toes for the few inches she lost on him when she took her shoes.

That finally gets him laughing and he pulls her by the waist, placing a kiss to her forehead before touching it with his own. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling the faint scent of her perfume. When he opens his eyes, she's staring right at him.

"Hi!" She says with the softest voice. The one she only ever reserved for him.

"Thank you!" He says matching her tone.

Her smile broadens and she lays her head on his shoulder. Once again, he doesn't need to tell her what for. She just knows. She always does.

The song ends and they continue swaying.

Just one more, he thinks.

Her plans have always been better than his.

* * *

**Hi, guys. This whole scene came to me as soon as I saw Sarah's post on Instagram. I did a quick check and hopefuly there aren't many mistakes. **

**The song I listened to while writing and imagined for this was Things we do for love, by Charles Bradley. Hence the title.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this one!**

**xx**


End file.
